jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Adas
|Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=Männlich |Haut=Kohlenschwarz |Haare= |Augen= |Größe= |Masse= |Merkmale= |Geburt=Vor 28053 VSYTales of the Jedi Companion , Korriban |Tod=Ca. 27700 VSY, Korriban |Heimat=Korriban |Familie=Dathka Graush (Vom selben Blut)Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force |Beruf= |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Titel=König |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung=Zwei Streitäxte |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=Adas Hegemonie }} Adas, auch als Die Axt und später als der Sith ari, also Gott der Sith, bekannt, war ein reinblütiger Sith, der drei Jahrtausende vor der Gründung der Galaktischen Republik lebte. Er galt als legendärer Sith-Herrscher, der seine Spezies auf Korriban vereinte und sie für 300 Jahre in zahlreiche siegreiche Schlachten führte. Der damals junge Adas wurde in seiner Kindheit auf Grunde seiner schwarzen Hautfarbe als der Auserwählte aufgezogen. In vielen Gebieten, die für einen Herrscher der Sith relevant schienen, zeigte Adas großes Talent. Er schützte später seinen Körper mit einer ebenhölzernen Rüstung. Im Kampf verwendete er eine große Streitaxt und bekam den Titel als Meister der Sith-Magie. Einige tausend Jahre vor der Entstehung der Galaktische Republik. Irgendwann nahm er sich vor seine Spezies zu vereinen, worauf er nach seinem Erfolg als der große Herrscher gefeiert wurde. Die Sith feierten Adas als den wahrhaftigen Sith ari, oder als den Großkönig. Es wurde geglaubt, dass er unbesiegbar war und für ewig herrschen würde. Etwa im Jahre 27700 VSY kamen Rakata auf den Planeten Korriban, um Adas beizubringen wie man die futuristische Technologie eines Holocrons benutzt. Nachdem er eines dieser neuartigen Holocronen geschaffen hatte, bemerkte er, dass diese fremde Spezies nur zu dem Planeten gekommen war, um sein Regierungsgebiet in ihrem Unendlichen Reich unterzubringen. Er schnappte seine Streitaxt, um die fremden Eindringlinge von seinem Regierungssitz zu vertreiben. Es gelang ihm die Spezies von seinem Planeten zu vertreiben, kam jedoch bei den Schlachten um. Adas Einfluss auf die Macht und auf dem Planeten hielt für viele Jahre nach seinem Tod an. Im Großen Hyperraumkrieg wurde sein Holocron circa 5000 VSY auf dem Planeten Ashas Ree verloren. Später fiel es dann in die Hände des Jedi-Ritters Freedon Nadd, der Adas Lehren benutzte, um den Planeten Onderon zu unterjochen und zu regieren. Als die Herrschaft der Sith auf dem Planeten um 4000 VSY zerfiel, nahmen die Jedi das Holocron, um es zu verstecken, damit es nicht in Besitz böser Hände fällt. Es war für fast 4000 Jahre auf dem Planeten Kodai sicher verwahrt, als es in den Klonkriegen wieder geborgen wurde. Es wurden viele Morde begangen, um Kontrolle über das Holocron zu erlangen. Es wurde nach Korriban zurückgebracht, als es im Besitz der Dunklen Lady der Sith Lumiya war. Biografie Einigung der Sith Adas wurde über 3000 Jahre vor der Gründung der Republik auf dem Planeten Korriban als reinblütiger Sith geboren, der seltsamerweise nicht wie die meisten anderen seiner Art rötliche Haut hatte, sondern tiefschwarze. Deshalb wurde er als der Auserwählte angesehen und wuchs auch diesem Urteil nach so auf. Er zeigte deshalb viel Intelligenz, Talent im kämpfen und eine enorme Begabung in den Künsten der damaligen Sith-Magie. Diese Eigenschaften evolvierten sich mit der Zeit. Dabei bekam er eine bemerkenswert große Körpergröße. Er umhüllte sich selber mit einer ebenhölzernen Rüstung und bewaffnete sich mit einer alchemistisch geschmiedeten Streitaxt. Er lebte dann zwischen den zerstrittenen Sith auf und bemerkte, dass die Sith nur zusammen großes vollbringen konnten. Etwa im Jahre 28000 VSY zog Adas mit seinem Stamm in einen sehr blutigen Kampf, um die verschiedenen Stämme seines Heimatplaneten zu vereinen, wobei er der unangefochtene Führer von Korriban wurde. Die Leute des Planeten, oder seine Untertanen, glaubten, dass er ein unsterblicher Krieger war und seine Herrschaft für ewige Zeiten behalten würde. Zeit als Herrscher Er sah sich schon als neuer Anführer der Sith und ernannte sich etwa um das Jahr 28000 VSY zu einem Sith-Feldherrn. Er trug eine schimmernde schwarze Rüstung und war in jeder Hand mit einer Streitaxt bewaffnet. Er versklavte Schwächere und richtete seine idealistischen Gegner hin. Wenn er einen Gegner, der ihn herrausforderte, tötete, trank er seine Blutsuppe, um ihren Tod zu ehren. Wenn er brüllte, eilten ihm stets andere Sith zur Seite oder flohen vor Angst. Adas übernahm bald die Führung, vereinte die zerstrittenen Sith und ernannte sich zu ihrem König. Hierdurch wurde er nicht nur zu ihrem absolotistischen Kriegsherr, sondern wurde auch als ihr Gott verehrt. Seine Herrschaft dauerte drei Jahrhunderte, in denen er seine Lebensenergie mithilfe der Dunklen Seite der Macht erhielt. In dieser Zeit ernannte er auch seine Schattenhand, die ihm als treuer Berater beistand. Seine Schattenhand hatte neben seiner Position als Berater des Königs das zweitrangige Kommando, falls eine Entscheidung übergeben werden musste. thumb|left|Adas während seiner Feldzüge Im Laufe der Zeit nahm König Adas an meheren Eroberungszügen im Sith-Raum teil. Unterstützt von seinen Truppen legte er ganze Nationen und hochentwickelte Zivilisationen in Schutt und Asche. Diese Feldzüge galten damals als so brutal uns schrecklich, dass die Nachrichten und Berichte dieser Angriffe in die Kernwelten drangen und sogar noch zwanzigtausendjahre später ein Gesprächsthema waren. Wie lange diese Feldzüge andauerten ist nicht bekannt.Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter Invasion von Korriban Während seiner Herrschaft griffen die Rakata Korriban an, um es ihrem Unendlichen Reich einzuverleiben. Adas gelang es, die Angreifer trotz ihrer überlegenen Technologie zu besiegen. Er starb in diesem Kampf, jedoch legten die Sith mit diesem Sieg den Grundstein für ihr späteres Imperium. Sein Tod führte dazu, das seine Nachfolger überall Eroberungszüge durchführten, wobei sie mit den Anzati in Konflikt kamen. Vermächtnis Nach seinem Tod fiel sein Holocron in die Hände seiner Schattenhand. Nachdem Adas Tod war fing wieder ein Krieg zwischen den arroganten Sith aus. Die Sith zogen wegen ihrem Krieg auf den Planeten Ziost, ebenfalls ein Planet in der Stygischen Caldera, auf dem es einen neuen Herrscher gab, der jedoch nicht wirklich regieren konnte. Ungefähr zwei Dutzend-tausend Jahre später gab es einen Nachfolger der Sith, welcher sie erfolgreich anführte. Von einigen Kissai-Priestern der Sith wurde er später als der lang ersehnte Sith ari, der höchste Gott und Erlöser der Sith angesehen.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Die Berichte über Adas' Leben wurde im Laufe der Zeit von Historikern Stück für Stück zusammengesammelt. So kam Adas später auch in den Holocronen des angesehenen Neti-Jedi-Meisters Ood Bnar vor, der im Ruf stand einer der besten Jedi-Chronisten gewesen seiner Große Jedi-Bibliothek gewesen zu sein. Adas erhilet einen Platz im Kompendium der Geschichte der Dunklen Seite. Ausrüstung thumb|right|Adas mit seiner AusrüstungDie wahrscheinlich bekanntesten Ausrüstungsstücke Adas' waren seine zwei gigantischen Streitäxte. Er hatte wohl eine Hauptaxt, die er an seiner Haupthand führte und eine Nebenaxt. Da die schwerere und auch aufwendiger gefertigte schwarze Axt (im Bild auf dem Boden) wahrscheinlich mit seiner Haupthand geführt wurde kann man annehmen, dass Adas ein Rechtshänder war. Die erstere Axt hatte einen langen schwarzen Schaft, die an der Schulter etwas breiter wurde. Der Kopf der Axt war besonders ausgeprägt und man konnte sehen, dass dieser Teil der Axt mithilfe von Sith-Alchemie verstärkt war, da er aus dem Inneren rot leuchtete. Die andere Akt hatte einen gewöhnlichen unverzierten Schaft und einen ungewöhnlich großen Kopf mit Schneide. Adas gut erkennbare Ganzkörperrüstung unterschied sich deutlich von denen seiner Soldaten. Der Helm ragte zwischen seinem hohen Kragen hervor. Er war eher plump verarbeitet, hatte ein grobes rundes Visir und auf der Spitze war eine rote glänzende Fläche angebracht. Die Ganzkörperrüstung hatte einen dunkelbraunen bis grauen Farbton und war in verschiedenen Platten aufgebaut. Der Torso ließ die Bauchmuskeln hervorheben. Er trug lange markante Schenkelstücke die in normale Kampfstiefel übergingen. Außerdem führte Adas noch einen Allzweckgürtel mit sich, der allerlei Taschen mit sich führte. Die gesamte Rüstung musste mit Alchemie verstärkt worden sein, was Adas' Fähigkeiten im Kampf stärkten. Außerdem trug er meisten einen roten Mantel mit ausgeweiteten spitzen Kragen. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Hinter den Kulissen *Adas tauchte zum ersten Mal in dem Quellenbuch Tales of the Jedi Companion auf der Seite 71 und 72 im Jahr 1996 auf.Tales of the Jedi Companion *In der Rückblende des Neti-Jedis Ood Bnar im Comic, Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter, wird Adas fälschlicherweise als Dunkler Jedi bezeichent. Dies rührt daher, da er auf dem Bild (weiter oben zu sehen) ein rotes Lichtschwert trägt, man erkennt jedoch klar und deutlich dass es Adas darstellen soll. Ein weiteres Problem ist, dass zu der Zeit, in der Adas lebte, noch keine Lichtschwerter gebaut wurden. Diese wurden erst viele tausend Jahre später in die Geschichte eingebracht. *Es gibt im Spanischen das Wort „hada“, welches im Plural „hadas“ lautet und Feen bedeutet. *In der realen Welt gibt es die deutsche Band „Adas“, die die Musikrichtung Folkore bzw. Gothik (mittelalterliche Musik) in ihrem Stil verwenden. *Das „''A''dvanced d''river ''a''ssistance ''s''ystems“ (zu Deutsch Fahrerassistenzsystem) wird mit den vier Buchstaben „''ADAS“ abgekürzt. *Der „Bundesverband Deutscher Apotheken-Softwarehäuser“ heißt „ADAS“. Quellen * * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' * *''Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' Einzelnachweise en:Adas cs:Adas es:Adas pl:Adas pt:Adas ru:Адас fi:Adas Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Sith (Spezies) Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Monarchen